


Socks

by Pipermccloud



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Funny, Humor, Other, Sebastian I hope you got that on tape, Socks, Stefano you Italian mo'fo, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipermccloud/pseuds/Pipermccloud
Summary: Stefano really detested them





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AskRuvikMaybe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AskRuvikMaybe).



Socks. Stefano thinks they’re a great invention, they keep your feet warm and prevent blisters when worn with shoes, and can come in a variety of fun colors and patterns.  
However at this moment, Stefano detested socks, for his very fuzzy pair was the reason he’s on the smooth kitchen floor, with a pot of porridge splattered all over his new pajamas and on the walls he had spent the morning cleaning.

 

He really, really detested socks.

 

“Had a nice trip?” A voice chortled from the doorway, and the photographer didn’t need to crane his head to recognize who it belonged to.

 

“Shut it, Castellanos. There was a wet spot.”


End file.
